Fearless
by xoreohappyx
Summary: Ella is just a normal girl who happens to be in the Chess no Koma. Normal right? Okay, so not so normal. At least she's as normal as a crazy, rebellious, hyperactive girl can get.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first story. Fell free to flame and tell me how to make it better! No spam please! : )

* * *

_Phantom_

"Why the hell are you so stubborn?!" Ella yelled, looking fustrated. Rolan looked at me, but he knew better then to intrude in one of our many arguments.

"Ella, Aqua was just a tool. Something that can be easily replaced," I said, trying to explain it quietly without laughing at how cute she looked right now, seething.

Ella's mouth gaped open," She wasn't a tool. She was my best friend!"She yelled, taking off her Knight earring and stomping off.

I sat back in my chair. I hated it when she was mad at me. I don't know why but I alway made me feel..._guilty_. And I wasn't used to that.

Rolan looked at me, distressed," Why did you make her mad?" He asked, he hated it-no, loathed it when Ella and I fought.

"I'm going after her," He said, leaving the room.

_Ella_

I clutched the earring in my fist. _No, Ella don't think about it. Don't think about him._ I ordered myself. It wasn't right when Rapunzel killed Aqua. I was there. No one noticed me because I didn't fight, but I saw it. The slaying of my best friend. I swear Girom looked at me when he did it, but no. It wasn't a look of guilt. It was a smirk a look saying _Ha! I killed your best friend. What are you gonna do about it? Avenge her? Cry?_

"Ella! Ella!" I could hear Rolan running up to me. He knew about my plan to leave, and probably intended to stop me. Not gonna happen.

"What?!" I asked angrily, whirling around, and clutching the earring in my hand hard enough to make it bleed.

"Please don't leave," Rolan begged me, holding on to my wrist.

"No. I can't stand how Phantom just sits there, watching everyone around him die!" I yelled, furious now.

Rolan shrank back. I had never yelled at him before,"Do you know how much pain Phantom's in, seeing you so angry?!" Rolan asked, recovering and looking like he was trying to control himself.

"He won't even care if you die you know!" I yelled, my brown eyes blazing as I turned and warped to MAR's headquarters. If I helped them bring on so much destruction on this world, I would help to repair it. Even if it cost me my life.

_Rolan_

I watched Ella warp away speechless. How could she say such a thing? She knew my childhood and what had happened to me. I quietly walked away, tears threatening to fall. I walked towards the stairs quietly, not knowing that Phantom had saw it coming.

_Phantom_

My head hit the pillow with a soft whoosh of the feathers. I missed Ella sharing my room with me. She would usually be on the couch, her makeshift bed, in her PJs chattering on and on about what she did and what Aqua and Rolan had said on their daily adventures until I turned off the lights and told her to shut up.

It was hard to admit it, but I missed her. That fearless, spunky girl I used to know.

* * *

Hope you liked it! R&R.

: ) The next chapter will be out soon. I think it was a bit tense.....hm...I'll fix that later! : )

~C


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! On the first chapter I forgot to put don't do flames too mean. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Day 1**

_Ella_

I looked around at my surroundings, green trees, butterflies, and a group of people staring at me. I quickly dropped my bloody earring into one of my pockets and wiped my bloody hands on my skirt," Hello," I said, giving them a huge fake smile. They had the symbol of the Bandits of Luberia. I went up against their boss once. He was amazingly hard, but in the end I beat him. Not to death though because it was just a friendly sparring match. I think it was one of my fights with him. I resolved to ignore _him _(Phantom) for the rest of my life. I could just ignore the whole entire war. Right? All I had to do was.............okay, so I had no idea what to do. I could always figure it out later right?

_Rolan_

She's been gone for a day. Ella's record was twenty two hours. Everything would be fine. Right? Its just going to be one of their fights," Calm down Rolan," I told myself taking a few breaths of air. I walked outside and saw Candice spying on Phantom and Phantom sleeping in his room. It was a fresh spring day and I hoped the Ella would return soon. I hit myself on the head," Stop worrying about her!" I commanded myself, earning a few strange looks from Candice, Pano, Loco, Peta, Ian and his girlfriend.

Loco walked up to me, her blonde hair and emotionless face sending shivers through my spine. That girl was creepy. She was just so quiet and emotionless! I had no idea why Ella even hung out with her.

"Have you heard anything about Ella?" She asked, I swore I could detect worry in her voice. Maybe she wasn't so emotionless after all.

I shook my head," No not at all."

"Oh," Pano said, disappointed, she and Loco had been really good friends with Ella. No wonder they were worried.

**Day 2**

_Ella_

I had met up with Nanashi and Team MAR. There was a monkey kid, Phantom's old ARM, a kid from a parallel world (A.K.A. Earth where I used to live), a witch named Dorothy, a girl named Snow, and a dog. _What kind of team was that?_

**Later...**

"Nanashi?" I asked, "Why did you join Team Mar?"

"To save the world!" He said, I got a big sweatdrop on the side of my head.

"How about the girls?" I asked, smirking at him, knowing the answer.

He went spazzy," Exposed legs!" He randomly shouted.

I looked at Dorothy and Snow," Is he always like that?"

They got sweat drops," Don't ask."

_Phantom_

No words would ever describe what I was feeling right now. Hate, rage, anger, worry.... I think I'm going insane. Candice is _stalking _me. Yesterday I saw her peeping at me while I was taking a shower. Don't ask. Today I found a mini ARM in my bathroom. It was Spider Spyer. Who came up with that name anyway?

Anyway, Peta's been cooking. Yes, _cooking_. I think the Chess Pieces are going insane. Yesterday, I found a love note from Candice in my soup. I can't wait until Ella gets back. I miss torturing her.

**Day 3**

_Ella_

I am so disappointed in myself. Two days. It took me two days to forgive Phantom for the death of one of my best friends. If Aqua was here right now, she would be lecturing me on the importance of friends. It took my two day to crack and come back. I can't believe that I could do that. To betray one of your friends is worse than death. I haven't been talking or eating at all. Its normal right? All I do is look out the window, thinking of what I would be doing Aqua if she was here.

I think Rolan's getting worried. When I got back, I said sorry to Rolan and just left. Just like that. I poofed myself to my shared room with that emo bastard. I refuse to talk to anyone. Even when Pano and Loco come to my room to talk to me. I think I'm in denial. Maybe.

_Rolan_

Ella's been quiet. Too quiet. When she go back, she stopped by my room to apologize, then she poofed away to her room. That, my friends, is not normal. Well, for Ella that isn't. After her arguments with Phantom, she just locks herself into her room. Well, Phantom's room, but its more of Ella's room because it more girlish than you would expect. Its wall is lavender, a soft shade of pink, and magenta. When Phantom first saw the room he had a cow.

I was headed toward Ella's room to get her some food. She hadn't been eating anything at all and had lost so much weight that you could see her bones.

"Ella?" I asked, cautiously, knocking on her locked door. The last person who tried coming in got a bookcase hurled at them. Not good.

"...." No answer. I was used to that, but then I was surprised to come face to face with Ella's face," What?" She asked, as she looked around.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, looking at her with an odd look.

"EB," She answered.

"EB?"

"I'll explain to you inside," She said, pulling me inside her room.

My eyes widened as I looked around. She had changed up the room and everything was pink, pink, and pink. There was no longer a couch with Ella's makeshift bed on it. There was only on king sized bed dressed in pink, "Phantom's gonna have a couch when he sees this," I said, looking at her.

She was smirking as I said that," That's why he'll never see."

"What?" I asked. Ella was not making any sense at all.

"I kicked him out of his room," She explained," Anyway, what happened when I was gone?"

_Phantom_

"Hey Candice," I muttered, annoyed at the fact that wherever I went she followed, I smirked at her. "Its your turn."

"My turn to fight?" She asked eagerly, looking at me. I could sense that she had a smile on her face.

"Yes."


End file.
